The Other Halves
by ilh369
Summary: There are 9 demons, but is that all to the story? No there are others...and Naruto and the gang are about to meet them.
1. 1 In the Woods

Summary:

"There are other beasts other than the Kyuubi," explained Tsunade.

"Umm... like Gaara?" asked Naruto.

"No! Baka! More like..." said Tsunade as she got out a very old book and showed a giant black wolf the size of a house, "this!"

"Why does the big black wolf have 3 tails and one cut off?"

"Naruto. It has…" said Tsunade, "…3 ½ tails…"

10/27-Made a new summary.

10/25-Added a little at the end. Next chapter coming real soon :)

This is my first FanFic! Comments, Advice?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

Rasengan," shouted Naruto, "3 down, 1 to g-"

"Naruto! Behind you, you idiot!" shouted Shikamaru.

But Naruto didn't hear. As he caught sight of it, he couldn't move faster enough to deflect or dodge it. Suddenly a blackish, purplish blur ran (or flew) in front of Naruto (or the kunai) and deflected it. Ino stood there in shock.

Then she said, "That should of hit Naruto!"

As Naruto was about to hit Ino the blur came again and the wind it made pushed Naruto back. And then scratched Ino. The 3 of them stood there confused, not knowing whether the blur was good or bad.

Shikamaru, being ever so cautious, shot his shadow into a bush and said, "Got him! Or her, or it."

As he walked forward, a black wolf with a strange purple mark stepped out. It said, "Since my presence is no longer a secret, I guess it would be no use hiding who I am."

"Who are you!" demanded Naruto.

With a 'POOF' the wolf turned into a girl with long purple hair and the same mark on her neck. Then, she said, smiling, "My name is Zadaku Nafuji."

"...Well..." said Naruto.

"Well, when I was born I had a mysterious power to copy anything, including bloodline limits and people's chakra. I copied Rasengan, because it looks cool. Oh yeah. The mark on my neck is there, because my parents were afraid that I might become to powerful and kill them. It's a curse. If I take something from them, I must give equal amount of debt and vise versa. So, because I copied Rasengan I saved you from a kunai and her that girl for you," explained Zadaku.

" 'That girl' has a name. INO!" protested Ino.

"Who are you?" asked Zadaku.

"I'm Shikamaru," answered Shikamaru.

"And I'm Na-"

"Yes. I know, Naruto. Shikamaru shouted your name," interrupted Zadaku.

The Zadaku looked at Shikamaru and her eyes turned red with one straight line from her pupil. Then there were 3 black lines. She did the same thing to Ino, while everyone just sat there and stared. And then her eyes turned normal.

Then she told them, "I owe both of you favors."

After that, she looked at Naruto. Immediately the one line turned to 9. She started to sway, but then her eyes turned purple again and she regained her balance. Zadaku stared at Naruto.

"What!" protested Naruto.

"Huh? Oh. Nothing…" said Zadaku looking to the ground.

"What village are you from?" said Ino.

"Uhh… I don't know," replied Zadaku.

"What do we do?" asked Naruto.

"I guess we could take her to Konoha," answered Shikamaru.

With that Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and Zadaku headed toward Konoha.

* * *

Somewhere else:

"It seems that they found her…"

"Yes"

"What will we do?"

"Wait…"

"For 'that'"

"Yes, for 'that'"

"And then?"

"The other two"

"He'll get 'it' if he does, am I correct?"

"Yes"

... To be continued...

* * *

Heehee... A foreshadow...

Please review if you want the next chapter. Thanks!


	2. 2 The ANBU

The second chapter is here! Even though there isn't 5 RFAs.

Once again comments? Too short? Etc.

Basically, this chapter is about the questioning at the ANBU.

Hope you like it. This chapter is longer :) :( ?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

When they get to Konoha, Zadaku quietly strolls off into a dark alley. She sat down next to a trashcan and sighed. Suddenly Kakashi appeared with a 'POOF' above her.

"W-what do you want?" asked Zadaku trying ot sound brave.

"Nothing," replied Kakashi, "you're not from this village."

"I have no village. And if I do I don't know what it is," replied the girl, " And I don't know many people."

"I'm Hatake Kakashi," said Kakashi smiling, "Who do you know?"

"Mmmm… I know Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Orochimaru, Itachi and you."

" Gasp! You know Orochimaru? And Itachi?"  
"Yeah. I owe them both, BIG TIME," replied Zadaku with a sigh.

"How?"

"Well, when I was born I had a mysterious power to copy anything,

including bloodline limits and people's chakra. The mark on my neck is there, because my parents were afraid that I might become to powerful and kill them. It's a curse. If I take something from them, I must give equal amount of debt and vise versa," said Zadaku mundanely.

"I see. Come with me," ordered Kakashi.

With that Kakashi took Zadaku to the ANBU

* * *

At the ANBU:  
ANBU: Anything special about you?

Zadaku: Well, when I was born I had a mysterious power to copy anything,

including bloodline limits and people's chakra. The mark on my neck is there, because my parents were afraid that I might become to powerful and kill them. It's a curse. If I take something from them, I must give equal amount of debt and vise versa. Jeez! That was the 3rd time!

ANBU: Mmmm … I see…where did you see Orochimaru?

Zadaku: In the forest.

ANBU: Which one?

Zadaku: I don't know… A big one…

ANBU: … what did he do for you?

Zadaku: Well… Okay, see? Um… well…. Argh... This isn't coming out

right. Uh.. Well… I was searching for edible berries in bushes and two evil poachers came and saw me. Orochimaru saw me too at the same time and kill the two poachers with a sword. Maybe they were just in his way, or maybe he meant to help me…

ANBU: Evil?

Zadaku: To me they were evil. All poachers are evil.

ANBU: What form were you in?

Zadaku: A wolf; a pretty black one.

ANBU: Mmmm… I see… and about the sword?

Zadaku: It came from out of his mouth! Can you believe that! You've seen sword

swallowing before, right?

ANBU: …Sure…

Zadaku: I'm done

ANBU: After he killed the men, what did he do?

Zadaku: Well he just looked at me and I stood there in horror despite my wolf

instincts to run.

ANBU: Now Itachi…

Zadaku: He's really cool

ANBU: Huh?

Zadaku: He wears black, just like the color of the wolf!

ANBU: …

ANBU: Okay then, how did he help you?

Zadaku: Well, it was like I saw an illusion and there were berries a few meters away and I started to walk toward it, but then it disappeared. I was standing on an edge of a cliff!

ANBU: Then?

Zadaku: Well, I was about to turn around to run, but I sensed him behind me. He said, "Zadaku"

ANBU:OK

Zadaku :I turned around to see Itachi. Then this blue fishy guy said, "What's so

special about this one?" and Itachi said, "You owe me something."(To me). So, I turned into human form and then he said, "As I thought. We aren't looking for you now, so you may go, but we will be after you." And then I ran into the bushes but I heard them saying, "…3 ½ tails…"

ANBU: Hmmm…

Zadaku: I know. It's really weird.

ANBU: …

Zadaku: The end

ANBU: That's all?

Zadaku: Yup

ANBU: Where do you plan on going?

Zadaku: I'm going try to find Naruto. He seems nice. Also, I think I'm going to get some new clothes and meet some more people. Who are you?

ANBU: …

* * *

After that Zadaku strolled into the streets looking around. Then, she turned into to a wolf with three and a half tails to follow a scent.

In the woods:

* * *

"Way to go Akamaru," shouted Kiba, "We rock!" Then, Akumaru started barking at the bushes; and the bushes moved.

* * *

Somewhere else:

"There're almost there."

"Indeed."

* * *

Next chapter at 10RFAs.

hope you liked it.


	3. 3 The Beast

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto , but Zadaku Nefuji is mine!

Chapter 3. Hope you like it

* * *

After the questioning Zadaku transformed into a wolf and tried to pick up Naruto's scent. Instead, she picked up another interesting scent and followed it into a forest. There she saw a boy with dark brown hair and a gray jacket and a white dog. This boy also scented Zadaku. He looked over near the bush and saw a giant wolf with a strange mark on its neck and 3 ½ tails. The wolf dashed off and Kiba ran after it. All off a sudden the boy jumped in front of Zadaku. Zadaku, not noticing, tumbles into Kiba, knocking them both off a cliff.

"Ahh!" cried Kiba.

Then he hit a rock knocking himself unconscious. Zadaku meanwhile was in a half-human, half-wolf transformation. She grabbed Kiba with her one human arm and uses the other to franticly cling on to the side of the cliff, only to find that the little white dog fell out of his hood.

"Arf Arf!" barked the little white dog.

Zadaku let go of the rock and held it by the scruff. Then she heard a distant voice say, "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Then a chain of 'Naruto's came down. The Naruto on the end grabbed Zadaku and flung her up. Zadaku now in full wolf form, with Kiba on her back and Akumaru in her mouth, landed nicely beside Naruto. Then she turned back to human and sat there in shock.

"What happened?" asked Naruto/

"!"

"…"

"!"

"…?!?!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Huh? Oh," and Zadaku explained what happened. Anyways, who's that?" asked Zadaku as she pointed at the boy.

"Oh! That's Inizika Kiba," replied Naruto.

"Hmm… I see."

"What do you think we should do now?" asked Naruto.

"Don't you think we should take them to the hospital?"

"umm…right!"

Then Zadaku turned into a wolf and carried Kiba and Naruto carried Akumaru. Halfway to the hospital Kiba regained consciousness and jumped off the wolf with a kunai in his hand

"Naruto1 What's this spy wolf doing here. I tried to kill me!" exclaimed Kiba, "How did I get here? Am I dead? Did someone save me? Are you dead?"  
"…" said Naruto

"…?" said the wolf

"Why are you staring at me?" asked Kiba.

"Um… Zadaku, can I tell?" asked Naruto.

"You already did," said the wolf and with a poof Zadaku Nafuji replaced the giant wolf, "I'm Zadaku Nafuji and you're Kiba."

"Wow! You know my name!" said Kiba, but really in his mind he was thinking, "Stalker!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Ino came and told Zadaku to report to the Hokage Tower. Zadaku dashed off.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in!" shouted Tsunade-sama

"You wanted me?" asked Zadaku.

"Yes," said Tsunade-sama, "What do you know about your history?"

"What is it with the questioning?"

"…Nothing…"

"Anyways, almost nothing. One, I was abandoned by my parents. Two, I have a weird curse."

"Do you know about your sisters?"

"A little."

"Do you know of what beast lies within you all?"

"…"  
"Well, I have some information for you. You have the three and one-half tailed wolf."

"…"

"Not a lot off people know about them, because they weren't destructive, but were still sealed within people, because when the nine tailed fox struck, every demon was sealed, including the beast within you," huffed Tsunade-sama.

"… That's a run on sentence!" blurted Zadaku.

"…I…Don't … Care…" said Tsunade trying to control her anger.

"You should."

"Argh!" shouted Tsunade-sama as she punched the window, breaking it.

Meanwhile, Zadaku's eyes turned red with two lines. After this, Tsunade calmed down.

"Back to the point. I did some research. I already know of your ability to copy other people's abilities. I want to know to what extent though. Questions so far?"

"Yes. When I tried to copy something from Naruto, I couldn't copy it, even though I sensed great power.

"Mmmm. I see. Well let me tell you something. Naruto is like you. So you can't copy from him."

"You mean…?" asked Zadaku.

Tsunade nodded.

"What kind?" asked Zadaku.

"The nine tailed fox."

"I like foxes."

After that Naruto busted in and shouted, "What do you want Obaa-Chan?"

"Granny?" said Zadaku.

"Can't you knock Naruto?" shouted Tsunade.

"Hi Zadaku," said Naruto.

"…Hi," replied Zadaku.

"Shut Up!" shout Tsunade angrily and all was silent.

"…"

"…"

"Why did you call me here?" asked Naruto.

"So you have a beast in you too?" asked Zadaku.

"Too? So you do too?" asked Naruto.

"Yup."

"But how?" asked Naruto.

Then Zadaku tried to explain. After a lot of 'What's and 'Huh's, Naruto finally got it.

"That took you a long time," said Zadaku, "It's already 10:00 PM!"

Naruto yawned.

"I think you should go home and sleep," said Zadaku.

"Yeah. Sure," said Naruto sleepily and walked out the door.

"Zadaku. I want to see you again in three days. OK?" asked Tsunade.

"Sure."

"Dismissed."

"Um… Bye!"

With that Zadaku started off for the forest. The streets were empty and Zadaku was half asleep. The suddenly she tripped over something or someone. She looked down and saw Naruto fast asleep by the door of his house.

"Need some help?" said a familiar voice.

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah."

"I think I need some help."

Toguchi Anrokku No Jutsu!

(A/N: Door unlocking Jutsu)

"Wow," said Zadaku.

As she walked in his house, her nose filled with ramen.

"I like ramen!" shouted Zadaku.

"What?" said Naruto hearing the word ramen, "Oh hi Zadaku."

Then he walked to his be and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Reading my friend's stories, my chapter seemed really short, do this time I wrote more! I'm proud of myself 

Review if you want to have a sneak peak for the next chapter. (On your review let it say sneak peak please). Chapter 4 is written but not typed.


	4. 4 Sasuke

Hooray!

I keep on having to do this twice, because I forget the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Zadaku, Dekaku and Itsuku (cough cough sneak peak cough )

* * *

Iruka walked slowly toward the empty classrooms.

" I wonder how my students will do today," thought Iruka.

As he neared the classrooms, he saw the lights already on. Iruka peered in.

"Hi! Iruka-sensei, " said a girl with long purple hair and purple eyes.

"Hey Zadaku!" replied Iruka

"I'm ready to take the test!"  
"Already?"

"Yup!"

"Okay. Here you go," said Iruka as he handed her a written test.

After two hours Zadaku completed the test, made Kage Bunshins, threw some kunai etc.

"Wow," said Iruka, "Just training for three days.

"Some of it goes to Naruto for teaching me some Justus," said Zadaku, "The other goes to three and a half tailed wolf."

"… It must have a very good memory," said Iruka, surprise how easily she talked about it, " The nine-tailed obviously doesn't. Here's your forehead protector."

"Why does only Naruto wear his forehead protector on his head? Lee wears it around his waist and Sakura in her hair!"

"Well, I guess there isn't a rule where or wear it. Is yours going to be a forehead protector, or a waist protector?"

"Uh… Neck protector!" exclaimed Zadaku, "Where's Naruto?"

"Just like Hinata. Naruto's is probably at Ichiraku Ramen Stand."

"See you Iruka-sensei!" and Zadaku dashed off happily. "I can't wait to show Naruto," thought Zadaku looking at her forehead protector. As she looked up, she saw Naruto and Sakura right in front of her and she swerved left on all fours, trying not to knock them down. She dusted her self off and stood up. "That's what staying in the woods to long in wolf form will do to you. Also, I'm a Genin!"

"In three days?" exclaimed Naruto.

"Baka. Can't you count?" said Sakura, "It took Naruto three years! There's obviously a gap."

"Hey!" shouted Naruto.

Then, Zadaku noticing that she still had her forehead protector in her hand and quickly tied it around her neck.

"Why am I the only one that wears it in the right spot?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I guess there isn't a rule where or wear it," repeated Zadaku, saying word for word what Iruka told her.

"…"

"Hey Zadaku! What are you going to do now?" asked Sakura.

Zadaku thought for a while and said, " I really don't know."

"Naruto," said a voice.

Naruto jumped up and said, "Who's there?"

"…" Said the man.

"Kakashi-sensei!" said Sakura.

"Zadaku, welcome to team 7!" said Kakashi.

"…Why isn't there another person in the first place?"

Almost immediately Sakura and Naruto fell silent. As Kakashi told Zadaku the incident, Sakura stared at the sky and Naruto stared at the wall. Then when he was done, Zadaku looked at the floor. Then there was an awkward silence.

"I could help you," said Zadaku ending the silence

"You could?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. Well, I mean I can try to convince Tsunade-sama to order another mission!" replied Zadaku happily.

"Really?" asked Naruto

"Sure. Why not?"

"All right!" shouted Naruto and Sakura.

"See you guys," said Zadaku as she dashed off toward the Hokage tower.

KNOCK KNOCK!

"What is it?"

"Tsunade sama..." said Zadaku.

"…Yes. I was about to call for you…"

"Yeah that, but also…"

"…Come with me right away.."

"…But…"

"No buts. Come on."

And with that Tsunade dragged Zadaku outside. Neji was waiting there.

"You're…?"

"Hyuuga Neji" replied Neji finishing the sentence.

"Cool! A Hyuuga!" exclaimed Zadaku.

"Zadaku, I want you to copy Neji's Byakugan, Juken, 2 strikes all the way to 64 strikes. Okay?" asked Tsunade.

"Okay!" replied Zadaku

Suddenly Iruka busted in and said, "Zadaku. I graded your tests wrong! You have the wrong answers and you studied the wrong book!"

"What!" shouted Zadaku.

"Where did you get that book from?"

"…Naruto… Naruto. I'm going to kill you!"

"…"

"I'm just kidding. You didn't hear that."

"I need your head band back."

" Sniffle " sob Zadaku as she tried to untie her forehead protector.

Iruka took it and jumped off.

"Yeah, yeah. Back to the point. Now you two fight."

"Tsunade-sama, you never told us that we had to fight," said Neji.

"Oh well. Just do it."

At first Zadaku just kept dodging. Then halfway through she noticed that she didn't have Byakugan on. After she turned it, she didn't attack. Onlookers stared at them, because it's not everyday that you see a Hokage watching a Genin and an academy student fighting out in the open. After a short while Zadaku started coughing up blood.

"Tsunade-sama…" said Zadaku, "I can't fight Neji, because I owe him."

"I should've thought of that," said Tsunade-sama.

"Yeah. Me too," replied Zadaku.

Tsunade healed Zadaku and said, "No serious injuries."

'Phew' thought Zadaku.

"I'll be going now," said Neji.

Then Zadaku thought of why she came here and asked, "Can there be another mission to rescue Sasuke?"

"No! Stop pestering me about it!"

"You have anger problems woman, " said Zadaku under her breath.

Then Zadaku started off to the woods. She hoped that she wouldn't see Naruto or Sakura. 'If I see them, what will I say?' thought Zadaku, "If I tell them I failed, they'll be heartbroken. Argh. This is too much stress for me.' She felt someone coming and crossed her fingers and hoped it wasn't Naruto or Sakura. She turned around and saw TenTen.

"Hi Ten!" said Zadaku.

"Hi!" replied TenTen, "It's TenTen, not Ten."

"Oh, right," said Zadaku as she thought, 'Why am I forgetting things? I never forget! Argh. Stress. I hate it.' Noticing the awkward silence she blurted, "Do you want to go out for ramen?" without thinking.

"…"

"Do you want to come eat ramen with me?" said Zadaku carefully picking her words.

"Sure," said TenTen unsurely.

At Ichiraku Ramen Stand, Zadaku ate happily thinking about her ingenious plan. After "dinner" Zadaku told TenTen her real purpose of coming here.

"You see, today I _tried_ to convince Tsunade-sama to order a mission to go and rescue Sasuke. You see if you throw some kunai at her and I block it, she has to say yes!"

* * *

"It has come."

* * *

This one is longer than chapter 3. I'm proud of myself. Chapter 5 is partially written. Review (or message) and tell me you want a sneak peak if you want to know what happens early. 


	5. 5 Leaving

Yes. I've finally finished typing this chapter. Thank you Alice (a.k.a. royal artist) for your motivation and for the drawing of Zadaku and Ded- you didn't here anything!

* * *

Hope you enjoy this Chapter.

"What?" shouted TenTen, "you never told me that!"

"That's the point," said Zadaku coolly.

"But what if you don't block it?" argued TenTen.

"I will. I promise," replied Zadaku, "Plus, you have to."

"Fine…"

* * *

"What do you want now?" asked Tsunade.

"Um…" Zadaku quickly blurted out the first thing she thought of, "I'm here to help you control your anger problems!"

At this point, three kunai shot toward Tsunade and Zadaku easily blocked all three with one.

"Muhahaha! I saved your life! Now you have to make a mission to rescue Sasuke! Muhahaha! Ok. See you!" shouted Zadaku evilly, "Now to give payback to Naruto!"

"…" said Tsunade as she watched Zadaku dash out the door, "…okay…" Then Tsunade hears steps coming back.

Zadaku's head popped back in and said, "Oh yeah, I'm forgetting things."

"Hmm… I'll look into that. You seem to be in a hurry."

"Um… yeah. See you!"" shouted Zadaku as she dashed off again.

"Hey Zadaku!" shouted Tsunade just as she just zoomed out the door.

"WHAT?"

"I like your new outfit," complemented Tsunade as she observed Zadaku's Black pants and lavender sleeveless shirt (see picture at www.freewebs/ilh369)

" ...Thanks…"

"You tried to cover up your curse mark?"

"Keeps people from staring."

"Well see you!" said Tsunade as Zadaku dashed out the door the third time. "Hey wait!" said Tsunade as she heard a "bang" and a "Crash"

Zadaku stomped in and shouted, "WHAT?!"

"You can't go on a rescue Sasuke mission!"

"What? What? What?"

"Here a sack of gold, dug up from a mysterious mine," replied the cunning Hokage.

"WHAT?!?"

"Dismissed," said Tsunade smoothly.

"WHAT?!?"

"DISMISSED!" said Tsunade not so smoothly.

"WHAT?!?"

"GO!" said Tsunade not smoothly.

And with that Zadaku stomped out angrily.

* * *

Soon the anger turned into sorrow and she walked back to her hut in the forest, that Lee help her made. She lay down and stared and the roof and sighed. Then after she thought a while about her self, she realized that she couldn't be a fighting ninja. If she hit someone, she would owe that person, so she couldn't hit the other person until he hit back! Suddenly she felt a pang of guilt. How was she going to help them? The only thing she could do is to convince and she wasn't even good at that!

"How am I, someone who doesn't even know who Sasuke is, supposed to convince some guy that tried to kill his friend to come home?" thought Zadaku, "Maybe they should find someone else." "That's it!" shouted Zadaku scaring away nearby birds, " I'll find one of my sisters to help!"

After she got ready, she wrote a message and slipped it under Naruto's door that said:

Naruto and Sakura,

I've gone to look for my

Family. Please don't follow me.

Sisters and brothers. Please meet me at

At Ichiraku Ramen Stand at

15:00 near the

Broken pot.

East gate by the flowers.

N.Z.

Then she started off to the east gate.

As Zadaku got to the gate, she told the gate guards to tell Naruto or Sakura "the purple ones" Then she set off.

* * *

Suddenly a black cat came out of the bushes coughing and choking and clutching its neck.

Then a fur ball came out and the cat said, "Sorry, fur ball."

"Wow, a talking cat!" thought Zadaku.

Then following the first cat came three kittens singing, "MEOW, meow, meow, meow; MEOW, meow, meow, meow; MEOW, meow, meow, meow; MEOW, meow, meow, meow…"

* * *

Zadaku just stared and stared.

Naruto walked to his house happily.

"I fell a lot stronger already!" thought Naruto.

As he reached his house he became seriously confused with the note inside. He decided to find someone smart to help him, so he started off to Neji's house. On his way he read it over and over again, but just got himself even more confused. Then he saw Sakura but didn't say anything.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" asked Sakura impatiently.

"Looking for someone really smart," replied Naruto without looking up.

"Okay…what?" said Sakura impatiently

"What? I'm looking for someone smart. Like Neji!" said Naruto looking up to see Sakura's angry face.

"BAKA! I am smart!" shouted Sakura, punching Naruto on the head.

"OW! I got a confusing note From Zadaku.

"Let me see!" demanded Sakura impatiently as she took the note, "It's in a code. Read every other line."

"OKAY! 'Naruto and Sakura;I've gone to look for my sisters and brothers. Please meet me at 15:00 near the East gate by the flower.'" "Hey! It makes sense!"

"What time is it?" asked Sakura impatiently.

"Uh…"

"15:17! Oh no! Let's hurry!"

And with that, Naruto and Sakura ran as fast as they could to the East Gate.

"Why are you guys in a hurry?" asked the gate guard.

"We're supposed to meet Zadaku, but we're late," replied Sakura.

"Oh yeah. She said to tell you 'the purple ones'," said the gate guard.

Flowers immediately popped into Sakura's mind and dashed out the gate toward the wild flower beds. There she saw a white paper.

"Naruto! Come here!"

"Nani?"

"Look!"

"Oh! A note! Naruto and Sakura. Please keep this note a secret. I am…"

At that point Sakura covered Naruto's mouth so the rest came out as a loud exclamation.

"Let's go somewhere else," said Sakura quietly, "Baka…"

"Ichiraku Ra-"

"No! The forest."

* * *

When they got there, they opened the letter. It said:

Naruto and Sakura

Please keep the letter a secret. I am not writing a code this time. Don't tell anyone that I went. I will send you letters often. DON'T LET MY LETTERS GET INTO OTHER PEOPLE'S HANDS!

ZD

P.S. I can't be a fighting ninja, because of my curse so I'm going to find my sister to help you. Wish me luck

* * *

Hey peoples!

Yes. I know…random…


End file.
